peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Stories of War
'''The Stories of War '''is a mini-series of The Stories of Peppaland, it takes place from 1939 to 1945. Episodes # Evacutation # Blitz # Combat # Espionage # Atrocity Characters The Pigs * Peppa Pig * George Pig * Mummy Pig * Daddy Pig * Granny Pig (death) * Grandpa Pig (death) * Uncle Pig (death) * Aunty Pig (death) * Chloe Pig (death) * Alexander Pig (death) * Matthew Pig * Tobias Pig * Lucas Pig The Rabbits/Bunnies * Rebecca Rabbit * Richard Rabbit * Miss Rabbit (death) * Mummy Rabbit * Mr. Rabbit * Grampy Rabbit (death) * Granny Rabbit (death) * Rosie and Robby Rabbit * Mr. Bunny (death) * Rita Rabbit (death) * Aunty Dottie Pig The Sheep * Suzy Sheep * Sammy Sheep * Sally Sheep * Spencer Sheep * Mrs. Sheep * Daddy Sheep * Granny Sheep * Grandpa Sheep (death) * Uncle Sheep * Star Sheep * Beck Sheep * Barry Sheep The Cats * Candy Cat * Buster Cat * Mummy Cat * Mr. Cat * Granny Cat * Grandpa Cat (death) * Uncle Cat * Auntie Cat * Claude Cat The Dogs * Danny Dog * Dinky Dog * Mrs. Dog * Captain Daddy Dog * Granddad Dog (death) * Granny Dog The Ponies * Pedro Pony * Brittney Pony * Mummy Pony * Mr. Pony * Grandpa Pony * Granny Pony (death) The Zebras * Zoe Zebra * Mummy Zebra * Mr. Zebra * Zuzu Zebra * Zaza Zebra * Grandpa Zebra * Granny Zebra The Elephants * Emily Elephant * Edmond Elephant * Edna Elephant (death) * Mr. Elephant * Mrs. Elephant * Grandpa Elephant * Granny Elephant (death) The Donkeys (debuted) * Delphine Donkey (debut) * Mr. Donkey (debut) * Mummy Donkey (debut) * Dubya Donkey (debut) * Didier Donkey (debut) The Foxes * Freddy Fox * Franklin Fox * Lisa Fox (death) * Mr. Fox * Mummy Fox * Grandpa Fox * Granny Fox (death) The Kangaroos (debuted) * Kylie Kangaroo (debut) * Joey Kangaroo (debut) * Mummy Kangaroo (debut) * Daddy Kangaroo (debut) The Wolves * Wendy Wolf * Wallace Wolf * Whitney Wolf * Mr Wolf * Mrs Wolf * Granny Wolf (death) The Cows/Bulls * Mr. Bull * Mrs. Cow * Carol Cow * Nigel Bull * Grandpa Bull (death) * Granny Cow (death) The Rhinos * Mr. Rhino * Mrs. Rhino * Ronald Rhino * Grandpa Rhino (death) * Granny Rhino (death) The Goats (debuted) * Signor Goat (debut) * Mrs. Goat (debut) * Uncle Goat (debut) * Aunty Goat (debut) * Gabriella Goat (debut) The Bears * Doctor Brown Bear * Miss Brown Bear * Belinda Bear (death) * Brianna Bear * Bertie Bear The Gazelles * Madame Gazelle (death) * Glenda Gazelle The Tigers (debuted) * Theresa Tiger (debut) * Terrence Tiger (debut) The Squirrels * Simon Suirrel * Luke Squirrel * Bella Squirrel * Mr. Squirrel * Mrs. Squirrel * Grandpa Squirrel * Granny Squirrel Other Characters * Sonicthehedgehog223 (death) * Miss Potato * Mr. Potato's Evil Twin (death) Trivia * This is the first mini-series of The Stories of Peppaland. * Gizi Gazelle was mentioned in this mini-series, since she fought in World War I. Category:Mini-series Category:Fanon